Godzilla vs Gamera (2015)
by Joey Torrieri
Summary: In a alternate timeline to the current monsterverse Godzilla and Gamera collide in a prehistoric war that will bring the world to its knees


**Godzilla**

**By**

**Joseph Torrieri **

**Chapter 1 February 28, 1954 near the Bikini Atoll**

_About time._ Admiral William Adams thought as the helicopter landed on the deck of the U.S.S. _Benjamin Franklin. _A man who the admiral did not recognize at first came out of the dressed in a black suit and holding a briefcase. Adams realized that it was Vice President Richard Nixon and knew Washington wasn't messing around.

"Admiral I assume you know that my presence here is off the record." The Nixon said quickly. "Of course, sir, just step inside and we will debrief you."

The Admiral said leading the Vice President to the war room. The men entered the smoked filled room of other concerned looking men setting up a film projector.

"Gentleman as you may know the President is not here because we do not want to draw attention of the media and raise a panic, with that said; tell me everything because I am having a hard time believing this report."

"Sir we completely understand your doubt but everything in that report is true." The grizzled war veteran Admiral replied in a nervous voice.

"A couple of weeks ago the _Nautilus _went to the depths of the ocean." "It was there that the creature was discovered." The projector came to life with footage of the peaceful Pacific Ocean followed by large sharp dorsal fins rising out of the water. More footage of the mythical beast swimming around mainly underwater with only the fins being visible continued on loop as the room remained silent.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is this thing?" Nixon responded while unable to stop watching the footage.

"We are not completely sure but experts think this is some evolved dinosaur and others claim that this thing is older than the dinosaurs."

"Do we have a name for this creature and has it made landfall?"

"As of right now it has only landed on small islands with a small population and we have no reports of destruction or casualties."

Adams replied. "As for the name, we don't have a specific name for the creature but there is a legend on one of the islands that the creature's name is Gojira, which roughly translates to king.

"How in the hell did this thing remain hidden after all these years?" Nixon asked after looking at additional footage of the creature. Before Adams can try and answer Nixon quickly said,

"I assume that you have a way to kill this thing before it can get to a populated area."

"We evacuated the island of the Bikini Atoll we have an atomic bomb that we are in the process of setting it on the island and luring the creature and setting the bomb off, killing the creature in the process." The Admiral said while getting confirmation that the bomb was nearly set.

"How exactly are we going to lure this thing to the island?" The man asked.

'We believe this creature feeds off nuclear energy because the _Nautilus_ is a nuclear sub which like we previously stated woke the creature up and to top it off it followed the sub briefly before disappearing."

"With that in mind we believe that the bomb will lure the creature to the island and set off the bomb."

"Very well whenever you gentlemen are ready let's kill this son of a bitch once and for all."

**Chapter 2 March 1, 1954**

It was a calm start to the morning. Not a single cloud in the sky if things were different, Admiral Adams would have taken the time to take in the beautiful weather.

"Is the bomb in position?" Adams asked talking into a walkie- talkie.

"We are Just about ready sir." The young soldier replied. "What about this Gojira thing has it shown up yet?" The Vice President asked impatiently.

"Not yet, it seems that this creature knows how to dodge our sonar which means keeping track of it is not as easy as we hoped."

"Sir the bomb is in place we are leaving the area, waiting for the target." The soldier interrupted on the walkie-talkie.

"Copy that." Before the admiral could say anything else his walkie-talkie went off.

"Sir the target has been spotted and is now heading straight towards the island."

"Copy that, everyone put on your masks and start the countdown!" The admiral shouted. A siren went off Signalizing a countdown beginning and everyone on the boat put on their masks.

"Sir we spotted the target!" A soldier shouted looking through binocular. Nixon grabbed the binoculars because he felt that he had to see this creature for himself. What the Vice President of the United States saw through the binoculars changed his life forever. He saw the creature swimming at a fast speed towards the island but most of the creature was underwater but he saw the creature's huge dorsal fins shredding the water. _This thing has to be at least 300 feet long._ He thought. The mythical like creature did not slow down as it headed toward the island.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6" A voice on a P.A. system counted down. The strange part was that now that he saw the creature in person Nixon almost didn't want to see the creature die. Of course, he knew what could happen if this creature made landfall, but he also thought this creature could be studied and that humans can learn more about other species from this monster.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," The countdown continued and at 1 the creature rose out of the water partially revealing the full reptilian form covered in water but before it could reach the land the bomb went off hitting the creature head on seemingly wiping him out from existence as the ocean became eerily quiet.

Several hours later the Navy searched for a body. "Sir we searched the area and there are no signs of the creature." A sailor said in the radio to Adams. Adams then had a growly laugh and took out two cigars and lit one.

"The good old U.S. armed forces kicked that son of a bitch to extinction." He offered the second cigar to Nixon but he refused.

"How can you be so sure this Gojira is dead?" he replied dryly.

"How in the hell can anything survive a straight on nuclear blast?"

"I think the more important question is how something like this thing survived after all of these years and remain hidden until recently?" The Admiral could not answer his question.

"It looks like it's time for me to leave and report the results to Washington." Before he could leave Adams asked,

"What do we say about the bomb going off; it's going to be hard to cover up?"

"Easy just document it as a regular test this date will always be known as a test is that understood?"

"Of course." Adams replied. Nixon left in the helicopter back to D.C. he kept looking through the photos of the creature in the file that said _Codename: Godzilla. _He assumed that it was a translation._ If you are still out there, I will find you._

**Chapter 3 Antarctica 1999 **

_Sorry I missed your birthday Austin; I swear that I will make it up to you. _Dr. Jack Murphy thought looking at a photo of his 12-year-old son. Jack hated being away from his son and wife Danielle who lived in San Francisco and the worst part of it was that he couldn't tell them where he was going. Jack has been working for a secret government organization called _Monarch_ for the past 10 years. _Monarch _was established in 1956 by Vice President Richard Nixon to investigate strange ancient creatures. As the years progressed _Monarch _became more international and remained strong and secreted even after Nixon was out of the picture when he faced impeachment in 1974. Even though discoveries have been made the main goal was to find Godzilla, who many members including main scientist Dr. Ishiro Serizawa believed survived the nuclear blast and still lives among an unknowing world and they have been unable to find him. Jack does not know about Godzilla, all he knows is that there was an incident in the 1950s that led to the forming of _Monarch_. Dr. Serizawa was called several days ago about a huge discovery in the ice and decided to bring his assistant Dr. Heather Stephens, a former professor for the University of California, Jack and other scientists. The helicopter ride seemed to have taken forever since they left from Argentina and Jack was both angered that he is still away from his family but is also intrigued about the discovery.

"Is that your boy?" Serizawa asked Jack who just now put the photo back in his pocket. The Japanese scientist who is in his mid-30s always focused more on his career than his personal life appreciated Jack because he seemed to be a good father from what Serizawa had seen.

"Yeah, I just wish I could tell him why I am always away; hell, I wish I could tell my wife instead of lying to her." Jack replied while scratching his brown beard.

"There will be a time when you can tell them, when the time is right."

Serizawa replied looking at the infinite snowy and cold outside world. Serizawa spotted two small dots that then became people and a small facility as they got closer. Serizawa signaled for the pilot to land and he along with Jack and heather exited.

"Dr. Serizawa my name is Garry we spoke on the phone." Serizawa shook his hand remembering three days ago getting a call from a station called _Outpost 31._ Garry acknowledged the other scientists and continued.

"About a week ago a few members of the camp were surveying the area when we found a huge area covered in ice, our guys come closer to the ice and then they saw it."

"Saw what?" Jack asked. They continued to follow Garry who then met up with two more men whose faces were covered because of their coats.

"Are these the experts you said were coming?" One of the other men asked.

"Childs, Macready, these are the people that might know what this thing is so let's show them." The cold unforgiving wind made the trip to the site nearly impossible.

"Should we hold off until the winds die down?" Gary asked. Serizawa shook his head he needed to see the discovery, no matter what. They reached the spot and the scientists were in awe of what could be the find of the century. What was in the ice was what looked to be a giant creature that looked to be alive. The creature looked to have a shell of sorts on its back.

"By the looks of it this thing can be around 300 feet long." Jack said unable to look away.

"We can't know for sure unless we take it out of the ice. Heather chimed in.

"It's possible that this creature is still alive, we are not going to dig this thing out." Serizawa replied. "Heather can you figure out how long this thing has been here?" Serizawa asked.

"It depends has anyone tampered with the ice since you guys discovered this?" She asked.

"Hell no, we ain't dumb enough to screw around with something like this." Childs replied sharply. Heather nodded and there was a silence. Serizawa could tell that she was thinking of a possible theory so he didn't bother trying to break her concentration.

"Well I think we can rule out crashing form space." She said half joking.

"There are no signs of a crash it looks like it just froze here."

"Are you telling me this thing is actually from earth, I extremely doubt that?" Macready said.

"You would be surprised what was around in this world." Serizawa replied dryly.

"With that said we have good news for you gentlemen, this place is now under the supervision of _Monarch_." Heather said. Before Garry could reply she continued.

"We have transportation for you guys so get whatever you people need and go this is now a classified area." The men walked inside the facility and Heather called the discovery in to headquarters.

"Ishiro, you and I both know that this facility can't support us while still containing whatever that is." Jack said quietly.

"Don't worry before you know it this will be the biggest research facility in the world." Serizawa replied.

"How are we even going to know what the hell this thing is?"

Jack asked still trying to be quiet. "Jack I thought you knew me by now." Serizawa replied with a smile.

"I will start reading around to find anything related to something in the ice here in Antarctica and I won't be able to tell you my findings because..."

"Clearance, I know don't need to brag about it." Jack replied with a laugh.

"I am going to see if Dr. Stephens needs any help." Jack says and walks away. Serizawa stared at the ice and thought he saw a crack show up. _I hope you never wake up. _Serizawa thought. _We don't need another monster potentially on the loose. _

**Chapter 4, 16 years later**

Downtown San Francisco is full of life as the citizens are completely unaware of the hell they will face in the next several days. Everyone was enjoying the beautiful bay weather. Everyone except Austin Murphy who can only look at the busy city from his office at ABC7 KGO news building where he was trying to finish his report on how fishing had become more of a problem in the bay area. Austin had been a reporter for five years and felt that he hasn't met his full potential. He had wanted to be a reporter since he was 10 years old, and with the help and support of his mother, he was able to accomplish that dream. Austin still was close to his mother even when he married Wendy and when his son, Danny was born. Austin's relationship with his father had been nonexistent for the past two years. He never got over how Jack would always miss important moments of Austin's life because of work. Jack's absence would lead to him and Danielle's divorce in 2002. Jack never told his family what he really did for a living always saying he was on a business trip. The final nails in the coffin were when Jack missed Austin's wedding three years ago and when he missed the birth of Austin's son a year later. Even though both Wendy and his mother kept trying to convince him to talk to his father for the sake of Danny to at least see his grandfather but Austin couldn't muster the courage to call him. Austin finished his report and was about to leave for the day when fellow reporter Michael Anderson stopped by.

"Hey Austin, Keith needs to talk to you. He says it's important."

"Of course it is all right, I'll be there in a minute." Austin replied and then he got up and went to Keith's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Austin asked as he walked into the office.

"Have a seat Murphy." Keith Daniels said. Keith Daniels has been the boss at ABC7KGO news for the past 18 years.

"Do you remember hearing about some discovery in Antarctica a couple of weeks back? "Keith asked while sitting down and adjusting his glasses. Austin thought about it for the moment and then answered.

"Yeah I remember Jenkins doing a report on that but they wouldn't reveal much."

"Well now they are going to reveal the discovery in the next couple of days and they want you to report on it." Keith replied.

"Okay first of all, who is "they"? Second of all why me aren't there more reporters more qualified than me?"

"Look all I know is that some government official who is close to whatever is happening down there called me saying they only want certain members of the media down there and you were requested as one of them. "Keith replied dryly.

"How do you know that this isn't some crank trying to pull one over you? "Austin asked. Keith put on his glasses and read through some hand-written notes.

"The guy over the phone actually gave me his name, John Russo the name checks out as far as I'm concerned its legit are you in or not?"

"Absolutely, all I need is a camera crew and transportation." Austin replied.

"I already talked to Shepard, and Watson, they are game."

"Alright all I need to do is pack my stuff and I can leave tomorrow morning." Austin replied.

"Good I will tell the crew to be there by morning and give me a call when you get there and I'll tell you what to do next when it comes to reporting." Keith replied and Austin grabbed his bags and left the station for home.

**Chapter 5**

"Antarctica, why there?" Wendy asked. Wendy has been a history teacher at Abraham Lincoln high school for the past six years. She met Austin on a cruise in Alaska and they got married after knowing each other for two years. The only time they ever had arguments was when it came to the relationship between Austin and his father. She met him once on Thanksgiving, and she thought that he seemed to be a nice man, but he was always gone, and from what she can tell that was what drove the family apart. Normally, she would have hated the fact that Austin would be gone for several days because she needed help to take care of their two year old son, Danny, but Austin's mother Danielle lived nearby and she helps the family out.

"The only thing Keith told me is that there is a major discovery there and I have the opportunity to report on it." Austin replied and then took a bite out of his grilled chicken they were having for dinner.

"How long are you going to be gone?" she asked.

"A week at the most but I will call you guys from time to time and of course you get to see me on TV." he replied while rubbing his son's hair.

"Did you talk to your mother about this yet?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, I talked to her on the way home she is coming over early tomorrow before I leave." Austin replied while putting his plate away.

"Oh, would you look at the time, it looks like it's time for bed for a certain boy" Wendy said looking at Danny.

"Can daddy put me to bed?" Danny asked.

"Of course, he can, honey can you do that while I do the dishes?" she asked.

"Sure, I can, come on you little squirt I got some packing to do." Austin said and then he picked up Danny and walked to his room. He set him in his crib._ You are getting pretty big for this crib it may be time for an actual bed_ _hopefully, I remember to talk your mother about it._ Austin thought.

"Daddy is it cold in an... ant…."

"Antarctica, yes it is it's one of the coldest places on the planet." Austin answered the little boy who still had a hard time pronouncing big words.

"Are you going to wear the jacket Grandma gave you for Christmas?" Danny asked.

"Sure will, it probably won't be warm enough but it can't hurt, right?"

"Ok goodnight big guy I will talk to you tomorrow" Austin said and kissed his son goodnight.

"Did you talk to your father about this trip?" Wendy asked as Austin was packing his clothes.

"No. Why would I? "He asked not really paying attention.

"You promised me you would talk to him." She said getting up from the couch and followed him to their room where he packed his jacket into the luggage.

"I did? I guess I forgot to." he replied dryly.

"How do you forget to talk to your own father?" She asked annoyed.

"It's easy to when I don't want to talk to him." He replied.

"Austin I understand why you don't talk to him but you have to move on from the past." She said while putting her arm around his sides.

"Look I don't have the time to talk about this right now." He replied turning to face her. "I promise that when I get back, I will talk to him alright?" Wendy cracked a smile.

"Alright I will hold you to it." She said before she kissed him.

"Let's get some sleep; you are going to be leaving early tomorrow." She said. Austin gave her a kiss and they went to bed.

**Chapter 6**

"Are you sure that you don't want me to take you to the airport?" Danielle asked Austin who was making sure he had packed everything he needed last night.

"Yes mom I have some guys from work that are coming along on the trip they should be here any minute." There was a car beeping outside.

"That's them now alright I have to go now." Before he could leave Wendy and his mother both gave him a kiss.

"Don't forget to call later." Wendy said as he left the house.

"I will don't worry I love you two!" He shouted back and got in the car and they were off to the airport.

"I talked to Keith before I left, and he tells us everything is taken care of at the airport all we need to do is go to the guy that is going to meet us there" Alan Watson said. Watson has been a cameraman for the past seven years and has been specifically working with Austin for three years.

"How are we supposed to know who the guy is?" William Sheppard asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"He will probably have a sign or something I assume." Austin replied while check the equipment. They arrived at the airport when a couple of unknown men helped them take their equipment.

"Hey who the hell are you guys?" Austin asked agitated.

"We are running late so just follow us and we will be on our way."

The young man replied in a hurry. "Alright guys lets follow him and get this show on the road." Austin said as they followed them to the plane. They arrived at the private jet which had no markings on it which Austin thought that was very odd.

"I wouldn't mind going to the coldest place on earth on this beauty." Watson said. They get on the jet and they get seated. Austin was about to sit down when a familiar voice calls out.

"Never thought you would see me again didn't you?" The voice called. The familiarity of the voice hit Austin like a sledgehammer to the back. _It can't be. _He thought. Austin looked in the direction of the voice to see who it was.

"Dad?" Austin replied in shock.

**Chapter 7**

"Dad for all of the shit you have pulled this tops them all." Austin said while looking outside at the clouds as the plane continued on its journey. Jack Murphy has changed since the last time Austin has seen him. His beard was gone replaced by stubble and his brown hair was showing hints of grey.

"What are you talking about I am helping your career." Jack replied finally sitting down after talking to several officials.

"Are we even going to Antarctica or is that something you made up?" Austin asked quietly because he didn't want to let the guys form work to know that the story of the century was potentially a lie and it was really some family drama bullshit.

"Yes of course you are, listen this is me finally making things up to you." Jack replied.

"I was the one who got you here I convinced them to bring you over." Austin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why would you do something like this, this is my career on the line." He replied.

"I can now finally tell you what I have been doing for all these years, why I haven't been there for you or your mother." Jack says while getting up to grab what looks like a file.

"Dad I really don't think this is the right time to do this." Austin said as the file dropped on his lap. _Monarch Confidential_ the file read Austin was about to open it but Jack took it away.

"I have been working for this group for over 20 years and I can assure you that our work is important." Jack said. Austin was surprised how easily he believed his father but he felt that he had no choice

"What is it that you study?" Austin asked. Jack leaned in closer and began talking.

"Our organization studies ancient beings that roamed the world millions of years ago and remain alive to this day. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Are you talking about aliens?"

"No better than that, I can't say much more now but trust me the world won't be the same again. Austin glared at his father dumbfounded. _What the hell am I supposed to say to that? Has he lost his mind? _ Jack noticed the look on Austin's face; it was time to change the subject

"How are Wendy and Danny?" Jack asked with a friendly smile.

"They are both doing great and Wendy suggests that I start talking to you again." He replied dryly.

"Smart woman I always thought she was right for you, how is your mother doing?" He asked turning serious.

"She's doing great, she is helping Wendy and I take care of Danny."

"That's wonderful, when this is all done I promise things will change." Jack said hopefully. Austin tried not to roll his eyes but Jack noticed it.

"You'll see when you find out what he found down there you will understand everything." Jack said as he got up. Austin Kept to himself for the rest of the trip and fell asleep unware what the next couple of days will hold.

**Chapter 8**

"Austin wake up, we've stopped." Jack said as everyone got out of the jet.

"Where are we?" Austin replied half awake.

"Mexico, we need to refuel and we will probably need to take a couple more stops but don't worry we will be there in the next couple of days. "Austin nodded as he got up and stretched his legs.

"Hey Austin Keith wants to talk to you." Watson said holding his cell phone. Austin grabs the phone and Keith was already talking.

"So when are you guys finally going to land in Antarctica?" He asked.

"We needed to refuel so we landed in Mexico, we are going to refuel at least a couple more stops but she should be there almost late Thursday and the reveal will be Friday or so I am told." Austin finished talking to Keith and decided to call Wendy.

"Hey baby how's it going?" Austin replied to Wendy.

"Everything is going great; we should be there in a couple of days." He says. Austin was about to bring up Jack but, he shook his head at Austin and he got the point.

"Look it looks like the plane is ready to go so I will talk to you later; I love you goodbye." He says as he hangs up the phone.

"What was that all about, why didn't you want me to tell her about you?"

"Because almost everything is confidential so if she finds out I am in on this, there will be questions and everything will go to hell." Jack replied.

"Come on we need to go." He added. The trip had two more stops before reaching Antarctica Thursday evening.

"Here we are ladies and gentlemen welcome to Antarctica." Jack said with pride. Austin and his coworkers looked outside to see the biggest facility in the world. It was full of life with several people and moving vehicles.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Austin asked.

"Tomorrow is show time kid; we are just getting ready for the big reveal." Jack said.

"Speaking of that I need to get to a phone and talk to Keith about how in the hell I am actually going to do this." Austin said. The plane landed on a tarmac and before anyone exited the plane they had to bundle up because of the cold. Both Watson and Sheppard were escorted to their sleeping quarters while Austin was inside the facility talking to Keith.

"Yeah we finally landed, so how do you want this to be done exactly?" Austin asked.

"Do a taped report and bring back the footage and you can do an extended report here." Keith replied.

"Alright that makes perfect sense; ok I will call you tomorrow after we are done got it?"

"You got it I will talk to you tomorrow good luck Murphy."

Keith said hanging up. Austin then called Wendy but there was no answer. _Hmm she must have it turned off or on silent, no big deal I will call her later. _He thought.

"Do you want to see it?" Jack asked.

"See what?"

"The reason why you are here let's go."

Austin followed his father to outside the control room and on to a metal catwalk. Jack pointed down and Austin looked down and saw nothing but ice containing a large figure.

"What the hell is that?"

Austin asked in the state of shock.

"They won't say exactly." Jack replied nudging his head toward Serizawa and Heather who were in the control room looking at something but Jack couldn't tell what they were looking at.

"Why are they assholes?" Austin asked.

"No they are great people it's just clearance bullshit, they want to tell me but they can't."

"Don't they have to say what it is to the whole world tomorrow; well if the whole world does see my report." Austin chuckled as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"I thought you were going to quit smoking?" Jack asked slightly disappointed.

"You remember me say that? That was two years ago." Austin replied after puffing smoke.

"Besides I have been smoking a lot less since Danny was born."

Jack nodded and appreciated what Austin was doing for his son but then he remembered the question Austin asked before he lit his cigarette.

"My colleagues did not want to reveal this thing to the world because they feel we are not ready for the unknown." Jack said. The door behind them opened and Serizawa walked out followed by Heather.

"Are you giving him my lives story to a big shot reporter?" Serizawa said laughing.

"You must be Austin; Jack has told us a lot about you." Heather said while shaking hands with Austin followed by Serizawa.

"Amazing piece of nature isn't it?" Serizawa asked looking at the ice-covered figure.

"Yeah I guess so, are you sure if this is even from Earth I mean how can really say this thing is part of nature?" Austin asked puzzled.

"You think something like this came from outer space?" Serizawa asked. "You being a reporter should note that this thing looks like something from Earth but bigger." Austin smirked at the remark and kept looking at the figure he could only see what looked like a shell but couldn't see much more so he didn't say what he thought it was.

"Doctor, it looks like there are some cracks in the ice are you concern about those?" Serizawa glanced at the cracks in the ice and dodged the question.

"I think that is enough for today, I think you should get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a big day." Serizawa said with a half-smile as Austin was escorted to a guest room Jack had picked out.

"He's got a point you know the ice has been cracking a little bit more in the past couple of days." Heather said a little quietly.

"Ishiro she's right there is a possibility that this will crack and if this thing is alive all hell could break loose. Jack said.

"This is why I am against showing it to the public, it's possible for it to break and the monitors have shown some signs of life." Serizawa said. "Jesus, why haven't you told the upper people about this?"

"We did." Heather interrupted.

"But they keep telling us that even if this thing breaks out, there is no way it can survive fully because it would be stuck here in the cold. "

"If that was the case there wouldn't be signs of life and if I had been told about this, I wouldn't have brought my son to this potential danger zone." Jack said storming off to his sleeping quarters.

"He has every right to be concerned; I don't think we are prepared for a potential disaster." Serizawa said.

"Have faith Ishiro, things will go our way." Heather said as they left the catwalk.

**Chapter 9**

The snowy, artic night gave way to a sunny artic morning. Jack wasn't thinking about the brutal weather as he put his suit on and was ready to start work that morning. Serizawa put Jack in charge of the base in 2000 which ended up becoming his home away from home after his divorce. Being stuck in this cold hell hole would drive anyone insane but the frozen entity in the ice was more of a concern than cabin fever and Jack knew that. On the bright side, today was the day he would make Austin a legitimate reporter with the find of the century. Jack was confident that at the end of the day Austin would thank his father which brought a smile to the old man's face. Jack entered the main control room to begin today's work.

"Tommy my man how are we doing?" Jack asked Dr. Tommy Roman whose eyes were glued to the monitors.

"Not good sir, the readings have increased in the last hour."

"In other words; whatever is down there is awake." Serizawa heard the news has as he and Heather entered the room. _We are not prepared for a disaster of this magnitude._ Serizawa thought.

"We need to shut down immediately!" Serizawa commanded. Jack nodded and started the emergency protocol. The base was hit with an earthquake destroying the outside catwalk. Jack looked out the window to confirm his fears. The ice was cracked open.

"EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" Jack shouted as everyone including Serizawa reluctantly exited the control room. As he continued to work, Jack forgot about Austin and his coworkers as the danger continues.

"What's going on?" Watson asked looking out the hallway filled with workers running. Austin did not answer but he feared the worst case scenario. _That damn thing is awake, Dad get out of there! _Another monstrous earthquake hit the base knocking out all power to the base. Seconds later emergency lights filled the base. Watson and Sheppard took their cameras and ran towards the main control room. Smoke billowed out of the control room building as Austin dreaded that his father was still in there. In a matter of seconds, the control room was gone to be replaced with a wall of smoke. Behind the smoke, Austin heard a snarl as the smoke parted to reveal the source of the snarl. The figure was 300 feet tall, scaly, green skin with a shell on its back. Its face was menacing with two sharp teeth sticking out its mouth.

"Holy shit, it's a monster." Watson said unable to look away. Both Watson and Sheppard ran towards the beast as the wall of smoke overtakes them. The beast let out a horrifying roar that bought the world to its knees. With each monstrous step the base shook and finally crumbled. Austin tried to get out but the roof fell on him knocking him out. The beast roared again as its legs went inside the shell followed by its hands and head and flew away.

**Chapter 10**

Austin was in and out of consciousness and felt that someone was picking him up but he wasn't sure.

"Stay with me Austin." He thought he heard someone say. He regained full consciousness when he was on the helicopter.

"Doctors he is waking up are you OK?" the man asked.

"Yeah I'm OK just a little sore." Austin replied looking around for his two coworkers and his father

"Austin I'm sorry but your father was in the building when the creature attacked there was no way we could have saved him."

"What about the two other men I was here with?" Austin asked groggily. Serizawa shook his head.

"We found their bodies I the area too." Serizawa said mournfully. Austin was in shock, both his friends and his father were dead and there was a monster on the loose.

"What the hell are we going to do about that thing that broke out of the ice?" No one said a word which gave Austin the idea that no one knew for sure what to do and he laid back down with a heavy sigh and thought _here we go. _

**Chapter 11**

The _USS Sunderland _is located near Hawaii was the first vessel to respond to the mysterious creature on the loose.

"Alright people listen up we are at code red." Admiral Steven Mason said walking into the main control room. Mason has been in the service for the past 25 years and he was trying not to show fear, dealing with terrorist is one thing but a monster on the loose? He needed to show composure. A video popped up on the main screen showed a flying spinning object moving at an incredible speed.

"This is the latest video our satellite picked up; we don't know the name of this thing as of right now." "The world does not know of thing's existence, and I recommend that remains the case."

"As of right know we don't know where it is but when we do and we will, we will destroy this thing it is important that we do so." Everyone started to go to work when Dr. Serizawa came into the main control room while the rest of the crew came on board and went to another room.

"Doctor, welcome aboard I hope you can tell me what the hell is going on and how can we stop this thing?" In the other room Austin was able to walk on his own and sit down along with Heather.

"Austin I promise that we will kill this thing trust me." She said trying to remain calm. Austin had not said a word on the way there and he was just trying to take in everything that has happened in the past several hours but now his mood changed from grief to anger.

"Kill it? We don't even know what the hell it is so how in the hell are we supposed to know how to kill this thing?" Austin finally breaking his silence.

"Its name is Gamera." Serizawa said walking into the room with the admiral with some other military members.

"Gamera?" Austin said puzzled as Heather got up from her seat.

"From what we have been reading for the past several years that is the name we kept seeing." Heather said as a PowerPoint presentation began showing old artwork showing a giant turtle looking creature fighting a group of warriors.

"One of the earliest signs of human life in Argentina which was around 4000-2000 B.C. has legends that there was a guardian, protecting them from rival tribes and all types of danger." Serizawa said while showing more ancient artwork of the monster.

"And you are convinced that this creature was a guardian to these people? Austin asked. "From all the ancient readings the word Gamera means guardian." Heather said.

"Then why was it in Antarctica?" The Admiral asked.

"According to legend Gamera left and the writings predicted doom for the civilization and a hundred years later they were all gone." Heather said.

"Are you saying that this thing flew to Antarctica and slept for thousands of years and all of sudden he wakes up?" Mason asked still not sure what is happening.

"The writings believe and I believe that when Gamera appears, the world faces real danger." Serizawa said. Mason chuckled.

"Yes you are right we are in danger; we are in danger of getting wiped out by goddamn turtle!" Mason replied in anger.

"I have to agree with the admiral here what other danger do we face other than this thing?" Austin asked.

"Him." Serizawa said pointing at a new slide showing another reptilian creature rising out of the water with fins on its back. Everyone in the room looked at the picture and the room was dead silent.

"This predator is the reason why our organization _Monarch_ was created." Heather said as footage of this creature swimming with his fins piercing the ocean plays on loop.

"It was awakened in 1954 by a nuclear submarine."

"Remember the nuclear bomb test in the Pacific in the 1950s?

"Not test, they were trying to kill it." Serizawa said. "The people who lived on the islands nearby called him Gojira, in which the American military translated the name to Godzilla."

"You think this Godzilla is still alive after all these years?" Austin asked still trying to piece things together.

"61 years ago they never found any corpse it is assumed that it survived the blast." Heather replied. . "

I'm sorry I feel that I am missing something, what does Godzilla possibly being alive have to do with Gamera, who is currently alive and could attack a populated city at any moment?" Admiral Mason asked agitated.

"We believe Gamera's awakening is a sign that Gojira will appear again as well." Serizawa said. Heather handed out printed online articles about boats mysteriously disappearing in the Pacific Ocean eight months ago. The author of the articles was Austin Murphy. The entire room shifted their attention to Austin.

"Wait I remember covering this, we never found out what caused these incidents are you saying Godzilla caused these disasters? He asked.

"It is a strong possibility that it is looking for a food source." Heather replied. Austin continued reading the articles when he remembered something else special about the ships.

"If I remember correctly these ships were transporting nuclear materials?"

"Yes they were it has been documented that since the creature was awakened by a nuclear sub that it may feed on radiation." Heather replied.

"But this is not enough food for it so it is going to need a bigger source of food." Serizawa said.

"Something like a power plant?" Austin asked as Serizawa nodded in response.

"I hate to break it to you there are power plants all over the west coast if this thing is still alive it will likely be going for those." Mason replied getting up.

"We need to prepare for the worst, where was the last shipping disaster?" Mason asked. "Six months ago a ship located near the Philippines was wrecked but it did not contain any nuclear materials."

"It was wrecked in a tsunami that caused a meltdown of the Bataan Nuclear Power plant." Serizawa said.

"Our organization was able to make sure that the incident remained an accident while the locals told us that they saw a figure with sharp fins on its back rising up but they were unable to see it because before they knew it the area was flooded."

"We were able to determine that the creature consumed the radiation before leaving which prevented a potential catastrophe." Serizawa also added that the Kuosheng Nuclear Power Plant located in Taiwan was closed down as a precaution.

"Alright alert Captain Jackson to contact the Japanese and alert them about the potential threat to their power plants." Mason told an officer and he left the room.

"What about here in the states we are in danger as well?" Austin asked.

"That is for us to worry about, you on the other hand will be transported back home to your family." Austin was escorted out of the room while the scientists continued talking.

"Don't worry sir your father's body is being transported back to San Francisco as we speak do you want to speak someone at home to alert them of the situation?" A young officer asked. Austin nodded and was handed his phone which surprisingly was still intact.

"Austin is that you?" Wendy replied frantic.

"I heard there was incident down there are you OK?"

"Yes I am I can't explain it right now but there was an incident and Alan, William, and Dad are dead."

"Wait your father was there what the hell is going on there?"

"Again I really can't explain without sounding like a lunatic but I am on my way home." He replied fighting back tears. He could hear her sniffling and wanted to get home as soon as possible to be with his family.

"Listen I will be home as soon as possible tell Danny I will be home I love you guys."

"I love you too." She replied hanging up.

"Sir the Japanese have been alerted about the threat to their plants and are on alert." Captain James Jackson said.

"Thank you Captain I also want a both air and ground unit located in Hawaii we need to be prepared that both of these things can attack at any place." Mason replied. Captain Jackson nodded and went to give the order. Austin noticed the increase in activity.

"Did they spot them?" He asked a soldier passing by.

"Not that I am aware of, are you Austin Murphy?" The soldier replied.

"Yes I am."

"My name is Lieutenant Dean Singer and if I can find my pilot we are your ride home." The young soldier replied.

"Nice to meet you wherever you go I will follow you." Austin replied as Dean saw his pilot and started following him.

"Do you believe in this monster nonsense?" Dean asked as they continued walking.

"I saw it with my own eyes trust me it's real." He replied.

"Oh and we will stop at Honolulu to refuel first then it's a straight to San Francisco." The lieutenant said. They reached the front deck which was very active with fighter jets taking off along with helicopters. _I don't think these creatures will be a secret for much longer. _Austin thought.

"The sun is setting let's get a move on." Dean said as he went inside with Austin following him. The chopper took off and Austin looked back at the ship and noticed it started moving in the same direction as they were. He knew something was up.

**Chapter 12**

It was a beautiful evening in Honolulu, Hawaii. The sun was nearly set and the beach was active with tourists living the high life. The sound of helicopters heading towards the island changed the feeling of happiness to a feeling of worry. The choppers landed on several rooftops of the nearby hotels with soldiers getting out fully armed and ready for anything.

"This is it doctor, there is no way this will remain secret anymore our goal is to keep the people safe." Admiral Mason said while looking at several monitors in the main control room of the U_SS Sunderland._ Serizawa knew that as well but all he could think about was his friend's death. _We had a lot of good years together Jack you are in a better place._ He thought while shedding a tear. All of the sudden an siren blared around the ship.

"Sir we have two signatures."

"What are the locations?" Mason asked.

"One is airborne heading north from New Zealand and is heading to Hawaii, and the second one is approaching from the Philippines via the ocean."

"They are going to fight." Serizawa said.

"I want fighters to engage the airborne one." Mason replied.

"I want the Hawaii unit to be on alert."

"Yes sir." The control room became active as orders were barked around.

"This is Delta alpha 242 with Wolfe bravo 323 we are on our way to engage the airborne bogey." Pilot J.T. Vincent replied as he takes off from the Tarmac.

Austin noticed chatter pick up on the radio.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Apparently they are engaging the airborne creature I hope the other one is taken care of too." Dean replied sitting down next to him.

"What do you mean other one?" He asked but had a good idea what Dean was talking about.

"They detected one approaching by the ocean; we are not going after them we are going to the Honolulu International Airport to fuel up and then we are going to San Francisco."

"Delta alpha do you see the target?" Pilot Michael S. Reid asked.

"Negative Wolf bravo I …." Before he could finish he spots a huge spinning object in the sky.

"I got eyes on target!" he replied.

"It is heading towards Diamond Head." J.T. said while flying directly towards the object. Both pilots turned their weapons on and were set to fire at any second. J.T. fired two missiles at the object but it bounced off and hit his jet and busted into flames and crashed near the Diamond Head State Monument. Reid tried to retreat but the object was too close and bumped his jet which crashed in the Kuilei Cliffs.

"Hey everybody back home in Chicago it is another beautiful evening in Honolulu I wish you are here to see this." Lee Paxton said while recording with his camera. Lee had been saving for two years to make this vacation happen for him and his family and it was almost ending so he thought spending the evening at the Diamond Head Beach Park would be a great place to go.

"As you can see Sarah and David are still enjoying the water." He said while pointing the camera at his two children playing in the shallow water.

"And of course the lovely Lizzy over there" He points the camera to his wife who waves back. "This is our last night here so with that said…" a fire ball flies by and crash into the forest behind them. Everyone stood up in and stared at the crash site trying to figure out what landed. Lee continued to record and tried to deduce what just happened.

"Uh it looks like a meteor just landed here." Before he could say anything else another fireball crashed a little farther away but nonetheless terrified everyone there. Some people started to run away but others continued to stare at the now two fires in the distance.

"Lizzy get the kids we are not safe here." Lee said while walking with his wife unknowingly still recording.

"Daddy look!" Lee turned around to see the shoreline now dry and filled with fish flopping around. _This cannot be good._ Lee thought he grabbed both of his children and ran away.

The helicopter was getting closer to the island when Austin heard a beeping noise.

"What is going on?" he asked

. Dean did not answer instead he slightly opened the door and looked behind them and Austin looked as well. At first all he saw was a battleship that was near the _Sunderland_, he looked behind the ship and couldn't believe his eyes. They both saw giant fins piercing the water and moving at an incredible pace. Dean tried to find a way to alert the ship of the object but it was too late. The ship was ripped in half as the fins crashed through the ship. The figure was now rising out of the water and the helicopter tried to get out of the way as quick as possible. The beast rose out of the water and lumbered towards the unknowing city. The pilot knew what was behind them but didn't want to look. The monster's hand swiped the chopper, destroying the tail. The chopper was now spinning uncontrollably towards the city.

"We are going to crash sir!" The pilot exclaimed. Dean looked around and saw what looked like a hotel. He grabbed Austin and got him close to the door.

"Alright we are going to jump." He said while putting on a helmet. Before Austin could even respond Dean grabbed him and jumped through the hotel window before the chopper crashed in the middle of the street. Austin was in a lot of pain and knew he was probably cut up due to the glass but Dean covering him up prevented serious injuries. Dean was first to get up and took off his helmet and noticed a young couple in the room staring at them. Dean chuckled internally but the sound of incoming waves erased that thought.

"Come on it is not safe here!" Dean exclaimed ushering the couple and Austin out of the room. The sound of waves crashing was very loud from the inside of the hotel as they continued running. They reached the stairwell when the power went out.

"Shit everybody stop and get down!" Dean shouted as the whole room violently shook around them. After a few more minutes of hearing the roaring waves and the waves shaking the building it became quiet outside. Austin took out his lighter to see where they were going.

"Nice thinking alright let's get out of here." Dean replied and Austin led the way. They reached the emergency exit and reached the water covered streets. Before Dean could say anything the young couple ran away.

"Should we go after them?" Austin asked. Dean shook his head no and the ground began to shake but it was a consistent shake like it was the sound of giant footsteps. Water and some debris came falling from the sky and landed right in front of Austin and Dean. The giant reptilian figure with white dorsal fins on its back, claws, and gills on its neck, yellow eyes, and sharp teeth made its presence known. Several rooftops came to life with gunfire Austin and Dean went for cover from both the monster and the gunfire. The prehistoric behemoth turned its attention towards the gunfire and lumbered towards them. As the creature got closer people around the area began to evacuate except for the unit on top of the Pacific Marina Inn. The soldiers continued firing but the monster just kept walking towards them. The soldiers pulled back as the creature raised its hands and swiped at the top of the buildings sending the retreating soldiers to their deaths.

"That must be Godzilla." Austin said.

"I don't care what it is we need to move before we are next." Dean replied trying to not think about his fellow soldier's demise. They continued to run but the road now resembled a lake than a road; running was going to be difficult. They heard a whooshing sound coming from the sky. Austin, Dean, and Godzilla looked at the spinning object getting ready to land at the Honolulu International Airport. Hundreds of people came running out of the airport as legs popped out of the bottom of the shell and landed on a plane, causing a chain reaction of explosions. The dark city was now lit by fire. The head popped out of the shell and unleashed a loud roar.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"It's Gamera I had a feeling he'd be around here soon." Austin replied. Another roar has heard but this time it came from Godzilla. The monsters continued to glare at each other waiting for one of them to make the first move.

"Come on this is going to get ugly." Dean said. They tried to run in the water when they heard a boom. Godzilla charged first and grabbed Gamera by the throat and slammed him into the Hickam area unleashing a major earthquake and covered the night sky with smoke. The whole city was now shaking and the streets split in half and Austin fell in between the cracks and was stuck. He screamed in pain and tried desperately to get out but the more he pushed the more it hurt. Dean tried to help him but the monsters fighting in the distance was not helping matters. "Okay just stay there; don't get yourself hurt even more." He said.

"What if those damn monsters come over here?" Austin asked in pain.

"It looks like they are going the other way, I am going to help you but prepare for some more quakes because I don't think this is over."

**Chapter 13**

Godzilla snarled at Gamera who was still on the ground. He charged again but was hit in the head by Gamera's tail and Godzilla crashed through several buildings covering half of the city in ash. Gamera snarled at Godzilla who was slowly trying to get up. Godzilla jumped up and bit Gamera right in the throat. Gamera screamed in pain and blood came oozing out of his throat. The monsters continued walking through the city destroying whatever stood in their way. Gamera freed himself from Godzilla's mouth and bum rushed him, hitting him in the gut as Godzilla roared in pain as it nearly fall down but saved himself by slamming its hand down to the ground destroying several city blocks. Gamera's mouth lit up and a fireball came out of his mouth. Godzilla ducked but the fireball hit a skyscraper which crashed on to Godzilla knocking the beast out. Gamera roared into the night sky and started to move slowly towards the motionless Godzilla. Before he got any closer Godzilla's dorsal fins began to light up with a bluish color and he began to get up. Godzilla opened his mouth and a blue atomic energy came out of his mouth. Gamera went back into his shell to doge the atomic breath which instead hit several buildings, engulfing the majority of the city into a sea of fire. The spinning shell rose up from the ground and began to fly away as Godzilla stared at it confused. Confusion turned into anger and he roared out of frustration and began to follow Gamera.

"Sir we lost track of the object." A sailor in the main control room said.

"Follow Gojira and you will find Gamera." Serizawa said entering the control room. The ship rocked back in forth for what seemed like ages.

"Sir Godzilla is back in the ocean moving northwest."

"I want as many ships as possible to follow him but keep your distance this thing can attack at any moment." Mason ordered.

"What about the people in Honolulu they will need help from all of this?" Heather asked.

"FEMA is on their way and the President has put that area under a state of emergency so they will get the help they need, we need to follow them and find a way to stop them." The battleships moved slowly towards the fast swimming Godzilla who was on a mission to find and kill Gamera regardless of where they will end up fighting,

**Chapter 14**

The sounds of sirens and people yelling woke Austin up from unconsciousness. His leg was still very sore and was possibly broken. This had to be the worst couple of days in Austin Murphy's life. He loses his father after reuniting with him, he finds out monsters are real, and instead of going back home to his family, and he gets caught in the middle of a prehistoric battle and injures his leg. Dean wasn't doing that much better, his whole body had now just registered the pain from jumping through the window. His uniform was torn and had cuts in several places in his body.

"Are they gone?" Austin asked barely awake.

"Yeah I think so; Jesus Christ this place took a hit." He replied. Austin looked around and was able to see the destruction completely. The streets have been cracked open, there was still water around from the Tsunami Godzilla caused, and the city was still on fire.

"Those things have to be destroyed or else the entire world will become their battlefield." Austin said. Dean didn't say anything because there was nothing to say to that, he was right and knew he would end up playing more of a part in this before this was all said and done. Dean realized Austin was still in pain but couldn't release him from the cracked street in fear of injuring Austin even more so he tried to get his mind off of it.

"So do you have any family?" He Asked.

"Yeah a wife and a little boy waiting for me in San Francisco they are probably worried sick right now."

"What about you?"

"I have a son, his name is Sam, my wife died of cancer a year ago and not long after that I was deployed now my sister is taking care of him." He replied trying to ignore the pain he was in.

"I know we are in rough shape but this isn't the end of the line for me the only way I can see my son again is to fight these creatures with whatever we have." Dean said.

"Hey look this isn't the end for me, I need to get to get back to my family and this is my chance to validate my father's work to understand why things were the way they were in my childhood." Austin replied.

"Looks like we both have something to keep us going." Dean replied.

"Look I doubt those creatures are coming back get some rest help will be here before you know it." Austin watched as Dean got up and walked towards other survivors and sleep overtook him.

Wendy had just gotten off the phone with the wives of Austin's coworkers, women she knew well. She also had to call both Keith to let him know that the men he sent to cover a story are dead or injured and Austin's mother to let her know Jack is dead and her son was in possible danger which made her come over to their house thankfully not waking up Danny from his slumber. She was now watching the news and could not believe what she was seeing. Danielle walked into the living room and also so the news footage of the two monsters fighting in the city."

"Its's like watching one of those silly monster moves Danny loves so much." Danielle said dryly. "Except real, this is real and Austin may be trapped in the middle of it." Wendy replied gravely.

**Chapter 15**

The morning sun told the real story of the destruction that took place the previous night. Several buildings including the Aloha Tower was destroyed. Austin woke up at first not remembering what had happened but it all hit him at once and he jolted up nearly falling off the stretcher he was laying on. He looked around to see more people lying on stretchers either dead or dying. He was one of the lucky ones, while he had several cuts and was sore and a broken leg and was heavily bandaged. The beautiful morning sky had several helicopters fly by and sirens continued to play throughout the town.

"Hey are you okay?" Dean asked. He noticed that Dean is now fully dressed in new military gear and carrying an assault rifle, he was ready for a battle.

"Just wanted to check on you before I left." Austin appreciated that but was worried about where the creatures went.

"Did they find them?"

"The military is tracking Godzilla in the ocean and the other one is still airborne but the exact location is unknown." Dean saw the worried look on Austin's face and tried to reassure him. "You are going back to San Francisco that Dr. Serizawa guy made sure of that when I told them where we were." _He doesn't want me to suffer the same fate as Dad._ Austin thought.

"ALRIGHT LET'S MOVE OUT!" A voiced bellowed into a megaphone.

"Good luck out there I hope they can be killed."

"I hope you make it back home; you've been through enough." They shook hands and Dean was heading into a C—17 with other soldiers off to battle Godzilla and Gamera.

"Jesus Christ, look at the size of that thing." A Naval officer said on the front deck of the _Sunderland._ Serizawa and Heather were among the ones in awe of Godzilla swimming at a decent distance ahead of them. The majority of the monster was underwater with his sharp dorsal fins ripping through the ocean. Unmanned drones were flying around the monster ready to attack if necessary. Back in the main control room everyone is trying to determine the exact location the monsters are going to end up.

"Do we have any visuals on Gamera?" Admiral Mason said silencing the frantic control room. He took a look at the several monitors in the room that showed destroyed Honolulu, Godzilla swimming, and multiple amateur videos calming to have seen Gamera.

" Sir, Godzilla is slowing down what should we do?

"Tell all vessels to stop and prepare to fire."

"IT'S GETTING UP EVERYBODY INSIDE!" Along with the others Serizawa and Heather ran inside the ship as Godzilla rose from the ocean. They were able to get inside as the ship rocked back and forth. Godzilla rose up and snarled at an object in the sky that was getting closer. The object turned out to be Gamera and was coming at Godzilla with full force. Unlike previous times Gamera's head was outside the shell while flying and roared at Godzilla. The monster snarled back as if accepting the flying beast's challenge. Gamera charged head first into Godzilla's stomach pushing the monster back causing more tidal waves. The leviathan tried to regain its balance as Gamera tried to attack again, this time Godzilla tail swiped it onto more boats as explosions filled the blue sky. Godzilla walked towards the down turtle and curb stomped the beast. The water turned green as blood oozes out of Gamera. Godzilla went to step on the fallen Kaiju's again but its foot was caught by Gamera as it clawed the beast's foot. Godzilla screeched in pain as Gamera bit Godzilla's hand. Gamera hit Godzilla in the face with his sharp shell, knocking him into the ocean as Gamera flew away and the ocean became silent.

**Chapter 16**

Austin was lying on a bed inside the helicopter heading back to San Francisco when he heard the fighting and looked outside the window. The destruction was all that was left of the attack. Several Naval ships were up in smoke along with the unmanned drones.

"How in the hell are we going to stop these things?" He asked fearing that he knew the answer already, that there is no way to stop them.

"Sir it is not looking safe to go to San Francisco we will have to alter our course." The pilot said._ That means the monsters are heading right towards my family, I hope they evacuate before it is too late. _

"IS EVERYBODY OKAY?!" Serizawa heard a disembodied voice yell. He was still trying to regain his bearings after taking a fall during the battle outside the vessel. He feared he had a concussion from hitting his head but his head cleared up. He ran out to the front deck to see the damage. The entire fleet was wiped out flames covered sinking ships but the monsters were nowhere to be found and Serizawa feared where they were heading.

"We just got a signal on Gamera." Heather said snapping him back to reality.

"Where?" He asked gravely

**Chapter 17**

Area 51 a place that is so secret that the US government did not acknowledge its existence until a few years ago. Theories about this base range from a weapons base to something that involves the existence of extra-terrestrials on the planet Earth. It is only 150 miles north of Las Vegas and it gets several visitors a day hoping to find the truth but only get a gun pointed at them from a shady military official. On this day, the base was extra active and the spectators watching from a distance noticed.

"Hear those alarms? Something is happening." Travis Mulder said. Travis is a conspiracy nut and visited the same area every day for the past six months while living in his truck unaware of what has occurred over the past 48 hours.

"It is probably just another test you just want there to be something happening." His girlfriend Dana Williams said bored out of her mind.

"Remember those weird looking lights we saw out here a couple of nights ago, I'm telling you that there is something going on there." One of the other spectators was listening to his portable radio when he began jumping around in excitement. "Guys you have to hear this!"

Meanwhile somewhere inside the base, the environment reeked of nervous men and women trying to figure out what is going on and how to take care of it. Within the sounds of worried people stood a man who looked to be in his mid-sixties, in a black suit, and appearing to not be worried about what has transpired as he took out his pack of Morley's Cigarettes and started to light up next to the _Thank you for not smoking_ sign. Nobody really knew his name but he was not man to mess around with.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?" Jerry Baker a man who was in his late 50s, early 60s and is one of the top agents of the base asked looking at several screens of Godzilla and Gamera.  
"How in the hell do we of all people not know about these monsters, I mean isn't that why we exist, what in god's name is going on here?" He asked clearly frustrated.

"_Monarch_, that's what is going on here." The man said in a cloud of smoke covering his face. Jerry turned around and saw the man._ That dick and his fucking cigarettes we are on the brink of war against creatures we did not even know that they existed until very recently and you are just standing there smoking like it is just a normal day in the office I hope that you have a solution._ Jerry thought.

"_Monarch_, you mean that organization actually exists?" He asked completely unaware of the irony in what he just said but the man was aware.

"You deal with secret weapons and other top secrets on a daily basis, you should know better." He replied with a smirk but Jerry was not amused in fact he was pissed off.

"How do you know about it?" Jerry asked. "Seniority, I have clearance."

"Well if you can, I think you should tell me how this came to be."

"Since the cat is out of the bag I might as well tell you."

"In 1954, the military discovered that creature in the depths of the ocean." The man said pointing at news footage of Godzilla and the military footage from 1954.

"They thought they killed it." Jerry said while watching the '54 footage of a bomb engulfing the creature.

"In 1999, they found the other one buried in ice in Antarctica it they appear to be millions of years old and were recently awakened.

"That still doesn't explain why we were not called about this when it happened back then; I thought after Roswell we were the top place to deal with something like this?" "According to my father it was Nixon who over saw the operation that took out Godzilla and did not trust us enough and told the president that the creatures were not alien so we didn't qualify to handle the project." He said in between puffs.

"So, he created his own top secret organization specifically for the monsters." Jerry replied with total understanding.

"For years, I tried to get _Monarch_ shut down for years because I felt that they were not competent enough to handle such a delicate subject.

"Even Watergate wasn't enough for them to shut them down and after Nixon's death in '94 I tried to bring _Monarch_ here but Ishiro Serizawa put an end to that."

"I know that we don't normally agree on anything but I do feel that we should have had some involvement in this, what is Washington's plan?" Jerry asked.

"The senator who I am in contact with is saying that the president is coming up with a plan that involves the use of nuclear weapons." The man replied. He finished his cigarette and almost grabbed another but changed his mind. Jerry was shocked, would the US actually use nukes on US soil?

"Don't worry I contacted the senator to pitch him another, more efficient plan, come with me you need to see this."

They walked through several rooms that Jerry had never seen before but this did not surprise him because he always joked that this base was so secret that using a bathroom there would be violating some form of security.

"I originally offer this plan in the late 70s but it did not begin commission until 1985." The man said while taking out a pass allowing them into a new branch of the building. After walking through a regular looking hallway, the man swiped a key card and opened the door to a large dark and seemingly emptied and dark room before someone turned on the lights to reveal that this room was anything but empty. Six large tanks stood in front of the men and Jerry noticed that these were not normal tanks. The top of the tanks had a giant satellite dish looking thing attached by an arm but it was down.

"Impressive isn't?" The man said while lighting another cigarette. Before Jerry could answer the man continued.

"I call it _Project Maser _and I consider it to be one of my best accomplishments." Jerry stared in awe of the weapons but was puzzled at the name that was given for the project. "Why Maser?" He asked.

"During the early stages of the project our scientists found a way to turn electromagnetic waves into an electromagnetic beam."

"There was a lot of trouble making the beam stable without causing the tank itself to explode."

"We were officially successful in 2005 and were able to make more while running tests." He said while putting out his last cigarette. _That explains those tests from a couple of nights ago. _Jerry thought.

"Are these operated by man?" Jerry asked.

"Of course not, it was too dangerous to actually put someone inside them so we have a control room where we have our smartest men operating it." The man replied.

"Now we are waiting for Washington to give us signal that we are a go and we can end this once and for all." The man's phone went off and he answered it he wasn't saying much but Jerry could tell what was going on. The man smirked and hanged up the phone and took out a new pack of cigarettes and lit up a smoke.

"Jerry my old friend we are in business."

**Chapter 18**

While the spectators where going crazy over the idea that monsters exist the desert wind slightly picked up around them. At first it was no big deal but it picked up and became intense. The spectators noticed that this was not just an ordinary wind, the blowing sand was now spinning and there was an unusual noise in the air. They realized it was one of the monsters more specifically Gamera spinning right towards them and was being followed by fighter jets. The spectators ran for their lives as sand went into their eyes blinding them as they feared the monster would kill them. But death did not come for these people just in the nick of time Gamera pulled up and flew right past them with the jets trailing him towards a population not as lucky as these spectators. The sin city.

The Maser tanks were not deployed fast enough for the attack in Vegas to be prevented. The city was in shambles with the streets opened up after Gamera landed causing major earthquakes, tanks either on fire or crashed into buildings and Gamera was gone just in the matter of minutes. Jerry was watching the mayhem play out in front of his eyes on TV screens feeling helpless. He heard footsteps behind him and smelled Nicotine he knew who was behind him and he had something on his mind.

"What the fuck happened out there?!" He shouted.

"I thought _we are in business _as you so elegantly said and now more people are dead and another American city is down we have two monsters when either together or separate cause major damage we are up shit creek without a paddle!" The man just stood there while of course smoking a cigarette but he finally responded.

"Since you are done shouting like a lunatic I can say that I am surprised that you did not notice what I noticed during the attack." Before Jerry could respond the monitors showed footage of the attack. Jerry watched the footage of Gamera walking around the city while getting shot at by the military.

"I'm sorry but I don't see what you are talking about."

"Let me ask you this, did this creature deliberately attack this city?" Jerry looked at him puzzled.

"The only reason this creature landed there is because it was getting chased by fighter jets. Jerry was still looking at the footage and caught on to what he is talking about.

"The only thing it deliberately attacked was the military, it was defending itself."

"Of course, there will be damage to the city it is a giant creature, something the size of that will cause damage to a large city." The man said.

"Are you saying that we should focus more on the bigger one?"

"Precisely if we kill the bigger one I feel that this one will not be a problem."

"Well the last time we saw the bigger one it nearly wiped out an entire fleet and it disappeared." Jerry said.

"We can assume that it is still heading for the west coast because one of them already showed up In Nevada and I think there is a score to settle between these two."

**Chapter 19**

Austin Awoke from a light sleep to see that he had finally landed. He was momentarily alone in the helicopter but he was attached to medical equipment and he was not going anywhere. He looked around to see exactly where he was when he heard a voice over the PA system say

"Welcome to Albuquerque International Sunport …." He did not hear the rest and was perplexed to why of all places he would be here. He saw one of the pilots walk by

"Hey why are we here in New Mexico?"

"Because California is too dangerous and Nevada was hit you will be safe here." The pilot replied. Austin sat up and pain shot up from his leg.

"I need to get to San Francisco; my family is there." He said while trying not to scream in agony.

"The whole city is going to be evacuated if the monsters are heading towards there, you need medical attention on that leg." Austin did not want to look down at the leg he knows how it feels but he sure as hell does not want to know what it looks like. The pilot was gone now but he heard what he shouted

"This man is in need of medical assistance take him to Presbyterian Rust Medical Center." And he was taken away by ambulance before losing consciousness from pain.

"First Honolulu now Vegas." Dean Singer said looking at news footage with other soldiers inside the C-17 Globemaster III. "Imagine being there and surviving.

"Private Jay Hunter said. "I saw what both of them can do together it was like Hell on Earth." Dean replied.

"Where are we going?" Jay asked. An officer came by  
"We are going to land in Nevada where you are going to be debriefed on your mission, we may have found a way to kill these things and end this once and for all." He said. The plane landed Near Reno Nevada just by the Nevada and California border. Most of the citizens have been evacuated and the town resembles a military base than a city. They were greeted by a man who did not give his name and was smoking a cigarette. 

"Gentlemen what you are about to see is brand new grade A military technology and a weapon to win the war against a powerful enemy." The man said. Three tanks came rolling out but Dean noticed that these were not normal looking tanks. He noticed that they had giant dishes and were standing upright in a firing position.

"What the hell are those?" Dean asked among the crowd of men wondering the same thing but not brave enough to ask.

"Glad you asked Lieutenant Singer, is it?"

"These are Maser Tanks, a brand-new weapon that have been tested and is ready to rage war on the enemy."

"Against monsters count me in." A soldier said as the group chuckled. Dean did not laugh instead he rolled his eyes.

"This weapon is our chance to get back into the fight against these things."

**Chapter 20**

On a normal day, the Catalina Sky Survey based at the University of Arizona is full of scientists looking for new asteroids in space but today the main focus is on what is going on Earth. Most of the scientists were out seeing if their love ones were in the line of danger. Only two scientists were there but they were paying more attention to the TV with footage of the monsters playing with several different reports coming in about the locations of the monsters.

"This can't be happening, we can't stay here much longer god knows where those things will be next." Dan Cartman said while watching footage of the war torn Las Vegas. Before Alex Marsh could reply the entire room started beeping.

"Great, what is it now?" Alex replied while checking the giant telescope.

"Dan look at this, it looks like there is an asteroid heading right for Earth."

"How big is it?" Dan asked.

"Big enough to do damage if it hits civilization." Dan looked away from the TV and looked at the screen with the size of the asteroid on it.

"Jesus this thing is huge, wait a minute I think I know who to call." Dan got up and took out a book which looked like it hadn't been used in a long time. He opened the book and started scanning the pages and gave the book to Alex. "

Call this number they will handle this, we can't stay here much longer."

The _Sunderland _was on its way to San Francisco to establish a military base near the city since they were sure the monsters would head there. The ship had taken a massive beating since Godzilla and Gamera fought in the ocean. Serizawa could not wait to get off the ship because he felt that the ship could be destroyed at any minute. All of the sudden his phone went off and he answered it. Heather saw the expression of Serizawa's face darken and she knew there was more bad news coming. Serizawa hanged up and went to the other room. Admiral Mason noticed as well and followed him along with Heather.

"Doctor, what is it?" Mason asked.

"I just got a call saying that there is an Asteroid coming to Earth a rather big one too.

"Where is it heading?" Heather asked.

"The west coast of the United States."

**Chapter 21**

"We are still unable comprehend what is going on, the entire country is in a panic asking where these I guess you would call them monsters are going to go next? Government officials want you to not panic, everything that can be done is being done to defeat these creatures."

"But is there really anything else that can be done?"

"The government is sugarcoating what is going on, by telling us that everything is going to be okay, you are making things worse this isn't just an act of terrorism this is the wrath of nature and we can't stop it and this administration won't admit…" Austin muted the volume of the hospital TV. Austin has been in this room for several hours watching the news coverage hearing the same crap while being horrified to the idea that this could get a whole lot worse. Normally when things get as bad as they do he relies on prayer. He had been raised in a Catholic family and he felt that he always had the man upstairs to rely on. But with the existence of monsters he doesn't know what to believe now, hell maybe these monsters are a sign from god, maybe this is the apocalypse. The more he thought about it the more he realized he could write a report on the representation of these monsters. He was finally able to get his mind off his leg which was a relief.

"So, how's my leg?" He asked a nurse who walked in the room.

"The swelling has subsided and you have a minor bone fracture in your left leg." She replied while checking his vitals.

"Do you think I can get out of here there's a cast on my leg and there is nothing else to be done." The nurse looked at him and caved in

"I will give you some crutches to walk and you are going to leave in a wheelchair, I suggest that you find somewhere to stay for at least a couple days, I would keep you here but we may an influx of patient because of what has been going on out there." _Which is why I must get back to San Francisco before those monsters face off again. _ In less than an hour Austin was out of the hospital and looking for a way to get back to San Francisco he knew nobody from the military would and besides they are too busy fighting the monsters to even consider helping him out. He looked around the small town and finds a Rent-A-Car and limps towards it. Upon entering the building the men working their hopefully looking to get out of work early are about to close up when a man with crutches with an air cast on his left leg limping at at a very fast paced. The two men looked at each other bemused and then at the man.

"Looks like you need help mister." One of the men said.

"You have no idea." Austin replied.

Classes were canceled at Abraham Lincoln High School but the school was anything but quiet. There was an emergency faculty meeting being held in the school gymnasium. Wendy hated leaving her son at home but is thankful that Austin's mother is with him. She tried to listen to the emergency official that is talking but can't help but worry about Austin and she is trying not to assume the worst not only for him but for everyone.

Serizawa was happy to finally be off the _Sunderland _the ship had been horribly damaged during the fight. While he and everyone else was happy to be off the boat, they were not too thrilled to see where they would be handling military operations from here on out; Alcatraz one of the most infamous prisons in American history had not been used since the prison closed its doors in March of 1963 was now being used as a military base.

"You sure know how to pick your bases Admiral." Serizawa said to Mason while looking around at the now active prison.

"It wasn't my choice; apparently I am now being told what to do now." Mason replied sounding a little angry. Serizawa was surprised to hear that. What has happened in the past few days should not be put on the shoulders of the Admiral.

"Who's in charge now?" He asked. Mason only shrugged in a situation as dire as this; this is not the time to start keeping secrets. Mason's phone went off and he answered. He looked at Serizawa

"It's for you." He said handing the phone to him.

"Ishiro how are you doing my old friend?" a voice asked through the phone. _Why does that voice sound familiar? Wait that can't be who I think it is. _Serizawa thought. He then heard what sounded like a cigarette being lit and his fears were confirmed

. "How did you become in charge?" Serizawa whispered angrily.

"Because_ Monarch_ has botched this entire situation from the very beginning and we are going to put a stop to it." The man replied. Serizawa hated to admit it but _Monarch _has done a poor job of handling these creatures and now they are both on the loose hell-bent on killing each other. Serizawa sighed.

"What is your plan?"

"We've developed a new weapon that has been tested and we think they are ready and we are going to focus our attack on Godzilla because from all the footage we saw he seems to be the aggressor so taking him out would be our best option." Serizawa was impressed.

"Glad we are on the same page I think we can do this together."

"Very good all I need from your end is some of the Admiral's men mainly the fighter jets to come to the Nevada- California border." Serizawa gave the phone to the Admiral and Heather noticed that Serizawa did not tell the man about the incoming meteor.

**Chapter 22**

The sun finally left ending another hot day in the desert.

"Not sure if it's better that we move in the cold night instead of during daylight." Dean said out loud.

"It was hot as shit today I'm glad we are moving out now." One of the soldiers replied. Dean sighed.

"Alright but it is going to be a lot more difficult in trying to track Godzilla."

"Just follow the screams and destruction; he's bound to be around there." Private Ian Brooks replied. Dean only shrugged at him _Touché kid, I guess. _He thought.Dean went to the back of the jeep and took out a bag and rummaged through it until he brought out the Geiger counter.

"Or we can track him with this." He said showing off the Geiger counter.

"Since the son of a bitch is radioactive we will be able to find him with this." Dean's radio crackled.

"Lt. Singer, are you and your men ready to roll out?" He looked at Sgt. Grant who gave thumbs up_._

"Yes we are." He replied as the ground vibrated as the Maser tanks rolled towards war. The soldiers were astonished at the size of them.

"That dinosaur doesn't stand a chance against us." Sgt. Grant said with pride. Dean didn't say a word he just signaled everybody to get in the jeeps and they were off with the tanks following slowly behind. Back in the mobile control Jerry was next to the man who was course smoking a cigarette which normally pissed him off, but now he was on edge hell he was even tempted to ask for one himself. The man noticed this and pats Jerry on the shoulder.

"Don't worry my friend, I have a feeling that mankind will finally win a round in this war." The units continued to drive through the California woods looking for anything out of the ordinary when the night sky lit up with smoke and fire. The jeeps and tanks stopped.

"_Red Eagle _this is _The Nest _we have some sort of activity East of your location." The radio crackled. Dean took out the Geiger counter and the device confirmed his suspicions. Dean frowned.

"Copy that and the counter is going off we may have something here permission to engage with the tanks?" Dean replied. He waited for a response while the explosions and gunfire continue to pollute the night air.

"You are clear to engage _Red Eagle _proceed with caution." The radio responded.

"Copy that, alright people, I'll go along with Sgt. Grant's jeep we'll leave one tank here to protect the others stay here unless told otherwise by us, alright let's move out!" He shouted as the two jeeps filled with soldiers and the maser tank turned onto a dirt road and headed straight toward the flaming sky as the third and fourth jeeps remain still protected by a Maser tank.

"I hope to god this isn't a populated city." Dean said while driving furiously towards the fire. The unity was greeted by a flying helicopter crashing into the Hollywood sign.

"Christ it's LA." Dean mutter the entire city was in flames. Before he could say anything else a loud roar interrupted his thought. He turned and saw Godzilla battling the military.

"There's the son of a bitch he's destroying LA." Jerry said looking at the monitor but the man was unphased.

"Prepare the weapon." Godzilla roared again and tail swiped entire ground unit.

"Shit we won't last out here let's move!" Dean shouted as the jeeps sped out in a hurry and finally the tank charged up _Here goes nothing. _Dean thought. The now moving tank opened fire. The blue ray missed Godzilla at first, destroying several city blocks. Godzilla spotted the tank and lumbered towards it, the tank fired again this time hitting the beast in the chest. Godzilla roared in pain but continued stomping its way towards it. The Maser tank kept firing hitting the colossal beast as Godzilla continued to bleed and roar in agony. Godzilla was angry. His dorsal fins lit up and he shot his atomic breath completely destroying the tank and knocking over both jeeps.

"Fuck we are hit! Sgt. Grant do you hear me?"

Dean shouted he could barely move and was cover in cuts from the broken glass. The ground shook around them. Godzilla was walking towards them. Sgt. Grant was trying to get out but was crushed when Godzilla stepped on the jeep crushing the jeep instantly. Dean frantically tried to get out knowing he was going to be next, he was the only one to survive in his jeep. He kicked the door as hard as he could with no success he finally kicked he door open to only to see Godzilla looking at his Jeep: He was next. Then all of the sudden Godzilla looked up to the sky, almost as if he was sensing something. Then out of nowhere a giant flying shell speared Godzilla into the ground. Gamera appeared out of his shell and roared before charging at Godzilla again. The entire battle was obscured in ash and dust the only thing Dean could hear was the two behemoths roaring but from the sound of it they were going to war with each other. _Did Gamera just save my ass? _As quickly as the battle began it was over, Gamera flew away and Godzilla followed him.

"_Red Eagle _come in do you read,_ Red Eagle!"_

"I'm here; we lost a tank and some men." He replied while grunting in pain.

"Maintain your position we'll send the other ground unit to pick you up." Dean was finally able to relax feeling relieved he survived another fight. It was now eerily quiet outside and Dean closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep.

"Los Angeles is now a warzone but at least the monsters are gone now and now the cleaning can begin." The radio in the car said. Austin had been given a ride by one of the men who worked at the rent a car, he had to pay them of course but he was willing to do that just so he could get back.

"Jesus Christ these monsters are going to destroy the entire west coast, why exactly are we going to San Francisco?" The driver whose name was Steve asked very nervously he was happy to take the money but now he is having second thoughts.

"My family is there." Austin replied while looking out the window. He was visibly anxious and Steve noticed it.

"Look I am sure that they will be evacuated." Austin finally fessed up.

"Yeah you're right I just want to see them."

"After that I am going to do what I do best."

"Which is what?"

"I'm a reporter, this is the story of the century, my Father has been studying these things for decades, and he couldn't tell his own family, ruins his marriage and his relationship with his only son and when he does tell him, he is killed by one of the monsters."

"I am going tell my father's story, the story that the whole world should have known a long time ago."

"Monsters exist and they are taking the planet back." He finished.

"Wow, I'm not going to lie but that sounds like one hell of a story." Steve replied.

"It's _THE_ story, and don't worry we will be at a perfectly safe distance."

"Whoa, what is this WE crap…?"

"Look I need a way to get there and you are my only way." Austin interrupted him.

"You have my word that we will be the safest distance possible and if we both get out of this alive, you'll get a cut of the money that will come, it's the least I can do. Steve nodded and continued driving, this was a crazy mission but then again monsters are now real so anything is now possible.

"Lt. Singer is being picked up and is on his way back here." A young soldier told the man who was watching the TV while smoking a cigarette. The man just nodded not taking his eyes off the screens. _One thing we know for sure is that the tanks did hurt; now if we use more than one tank and keep on attacking, we may have a chance._

"We have another problem, there is a huge storm system approaching the west coast." Jerry said as he points at radar.

"What is expected from the storm?" The man asked. "Rain, a lot of rain it could make evacuations tricky.

"We should start evacuations early. The man said and Jerry left the room. His phone went off and he picked it up.

"Sorry about Los Angeles, but your weapon seemed to be effective." Serizawa said over the phone.

"This isn't over, they will both be in San Francisco and so will we.

"I'm afraid that we have more problems." Serizawa said gravely.

"Like what?" The man said genuinely puzzled, _what the hell do we have now_?

"Look at the data I sent you." The man hanged up and went to his computer and read the data and his expression darkened.

"Oh shit." He muttered.

**Chapter 23**

Downtown San Francisco was in full evacuation mode. The Governor of California has declared San Francisco, San Jose, and Santa Rosa potential disaster zones and required immediate evacuations. None of that mattered to Keith Daniels who was slumped in his office chair staring outside his office window. It was almost noon and the evacuation process was just beginning for San Francisco, But Keith just remained in his seat with a glass and a bottle of whiskey on his desk. _What the fuck was I thinking sending Murphy and those guys down there? Two of them are dead and I haven't heard shit about Murphy since._ Keith thought while taking another sip whiles his gaze still at the window which showed a foggy rainy afternoon. He was only half drunk but was in a full blown self-pity mood. He called Wendy and told her that he would call her back if he found out anything. He took another shot of whiskey to ease his sorrow. There was a mass exodus of reporters from the station to either run to safety with their families or to cover the greatest news story in the history of mankind. He finished his glass when he heard several steps running in a fast pace down the hall. He caught a glimpse of Austin walking on crutches.

"Murphy, where the hell have you been?" He slurred. Austin turned around and saw his boss in a way that he never saw him before. _Jesus he looks like shit. _Austin thought.

"What are still doing here? This place is going to hell in a few hours it's not safe here." Keith started to sober up.

"Why did you come back here? You are putting yourself back in danger." He replied. "I'm leaving as soon as I get some equipment." Austin looked away from the office and signaled to Steve that the cameras were in located in the next room.

"I'm going to a safe distance and report it all as it happens." Austin continued. Keith rose up from his chair in a manner that resembled someone who had been sitting down for a long time.

"Before you leave here and become a hot shot reporter there's someone you should talk to."

Wendy was trying not to scare her son but she was almost convinced that her husband was killed to make matters worse her Mother in Law was starting to accept that as well and tears flowed down her eyes but she went into the bedroom, to keep the boy calm. Danny has been puzzled for the past several days. He wasn't worried that his daddy not being back from work because daddy wouldn't be back for a while because he was working on a big story. What did catch him off guard was that the news kept saying that two giant monsters were heading towards them.

"But monsters aren't real!" He would exclaim to his mother while holding the various copies of his monster movies in his hand. His mother and grandmother would hopelessly shrug leaving him both frustrated and confused. The monsters themselves fascinated him. The big one looked like a dinosaur but had glaring differences. He would run into his room and grab his dinosaur book and read it trying as hard as he possibly could figure out what exactly the big one was. He finally came to the conclusion that the creature must be from the Tyrannosaurus\ Stegosaurus family because it looked like a T-rex but had fins on its back like a Stegosaurus. He went to his mother with his groundbreaking discovery only met with a shrug. The other monster he saw on TV was not as complicated because it looked like a giant turtle so it must be a giant turtle. Wendy was sitting on the couch constantly checking her phone. They all had their shoes and coats on and were ready to leave at any moment but she needed to know that Austin was okay. Finally her phone came alive with a joyful ringtone and she frantically answered it.

"Hello?"

"Wendy, baby are you okay?" Austin's voice fills her ears. It seemed like several years have passed since she last heard his voice. Her eyes swelled but she kept her composure.

"Austin thank God you are okay I thought you were killed, where are you?" she asked on the brink of sobbing.  
"I'm downtown, more specifically the station I'm going to a safe distance and cover this."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"It's too dangerous, just leave with us your son misses you." _Jesus I probably do sound fucking crazy._

"I know, Hell I miss you guys too.

"I am doing this for dad." He tried to continue but his emotions got the best of him. Austin had not really had the time to register that he had lost his father things were moving so fast around him.

"He spent his entire life studying these things and it ended up tearing this family apart."

"I want to make him proud, I'm going to be safe now get the hell out of the city please I will see you when this is all over."

"Alright we will please be careful!"

"I love you."

"I love you too." And they hanged up. He wanted to talk to Danny but decided to wait because he was convinced that the boy would change his mind whether it was intentional or not. It made him feel like a shitty father but feeling shitty has been a running motif for Austin. He still felt guilty about his nonexistent relationship with his now dead father. It was Jack that brought him down to Antarctica in an effort to make things up. He knew the truth now and was going to report it to the world as they see it for themselves. Steve came back with a camera with Al Holly who worked in the control room during broadcasts.

"Your leg is not looking to good; we'll take the production van and broadcast from there." The pudgy mid 50s man said.

"We are going to need broadcast from a safe distance." Steve said nervously. Keith had sobered up and was getting ready to leave.

"Give them hell Murphy." He patted Austin on the shoulder and left. The building was now silent with the exception of the outside patter of the rain. Austin broke the silence

"I think I know a place."

The Fog has engulfed Alcatraz and the rain is making things worse. Serizawa was drenched in his green rain jacket looking up at the fog covered sky. Every few minutes choppers and fighter jets roared above him. Finally one of the choppers pierced the foggy sky and landed on the base. The doors open with two men in black trench coats under umbrellas of the same color. Serizawa immediately recognized them as the shady smoking man and the man who went by the name Jerry. It was Jerry who drew out his hand first and Serizawa returned the gesture and the smoking man drew his hand out which he returned as well.

"Ishiro I'm sorry that we have to meet under circumstances like these." He said with the cigarette out of his mouth. Serizawa remained silent. The man chuckled.

"Look I am not here to cause a fight.

"Jerry and I are here to help, we've given the military our weapons and we are willing to do what it takes to save lives." They were led inside by Serizawa as the rain outside continued. The two men introduced themselves to Admiral Mason, Heather, and the other military personnel.

"Alright Admiral, what are your defense plans?" Jerry asked while the man opened a fresh pack. They were surrounded by TV monitors mostly filled with different news stations covering the event. Mason pointed at the screen which had a digital recreation of the Golden Gate Bridge filled with police and military personnel.

"As soon as we get the buses off the bridge, we will be primed for an attack."

"The Navy will be stationed in the bay area with the bridge being filled with police, soldiers, military tanks, and with the help of our friends here two maser tanks will be pointing at the only direction that Godzilla can enter."

"What about Gamera?" Jerry asked.

"He is not the primary target."

"We unleash an all-out assault on Godzilla, kill him then Gamera will not come to the city according to Dr. Serizawa's theory." Captain Jackson replied while Serizawa nodded but remained silent.

"What if Godzilla breaks through the bridge defense?" Jerry asked dreadfully.

"Like we said the navy will greet him along with an air strike." Mason continued.

"If he gets through that, we have the maser tanks throughout the city and some soldiers led by one of our best men."

"If this son of a bitch wants a war, he'll get one." He finished with pride.

"What I still don't understand is why Godzilla is here, there are no nuclear power plants in the vicinity why here?" Heather chimed in.

"Gamera altered his course; he's more concerned with revenge than food." Serizawa replied.

"Very well gentlemen, proceed as planned." The man said as the prison burst back to life. He finished a cigarette and noticed that Serizawa was outside and decided to join him. The rain was becoming steadier and the fog was starting to lighten up in the city but was still dense by the bridge.

"After this is all said and done _Monarch _will be in a lot of trouble." The man said walked outside.

"I'll worry about that if we live through tonight." "Serizawa replied.

"You're a bright mind Ishiro; we could use a mind like you." Serizawa didn't answer. "Do you think this assault will work?" The man asked changing the subject.

"No, it will only agitate him further, but we need a line of defense so….." Serizawa shrugged. He has been thinking about the potential failure all morning.

"This will only end with the two of the one on one regardless of what we do." For once the two men completely agreed. The man remembered the more recent troubling news "What about the asteroid is it still coming here?"

"The most recent data suggest that landfall will be away from the city" Serizawa replied.

"Do you think there's a monster in the asteroid?

"I'd say prepare for the worst." Serizawa replied as he went back inside. It was now a downpour outside.

"I always do." The man replied before taking out another cigarette.

**Chapter 24**

In May of 1937, the Golden Gate Bridge opened to the public and is now one of the biggest pieces of Americana today. None of the frantic citizens in their cars or buses waiting to get off the bridge and to safety were thinking about the long history. That bridge was the one hope from escaping a prehistoric war and traffic was barely moving. It wasn't helping that the bridge was full of military personnel and weapons (Including two maser tanks) and top it off pissing down rain making it nearly impossible to see.

"You should have at least let me talk to him to make sure he's ok he's my son for god's sake." Danielle said. They were barely able to get on a bus and now the bus was right smack dab in the middle of the bridge.

"I know hell I wanted him to talk to Danny but he seemed like he was in a hurry, it was like he was onto a big story and I wasn't going to stop him." Wendy replied sitting right her while slowly rocking Danny who was sitting on her lap._ Of course he would want to report on this, it's the greatest story of the 21__st__ century. I was never able to stop him; he was always so ambitious some things never change. _Danielle thought and smiled.

"I'm sure he's fine mom." Wendy said.

"I bet he is." She replied. Danny was talking to one of his friends from school and from what Wendy can tell, he didn't seem scared which the same could not be said for her.

"Right here will do." Austin said as the van screeched to a halt. The news van stooped at a hillside near the bridge and Austin despite his leg climbed up the hill to get a better look. He now overlooked the Golden Gate Bridge and part of the city.

"Now we are close enough." Austin declared.

"Why the hell do we want to be closer, we could get killed?!" Steve asked frantically. "Because of this fucking weather, we won't be able to see as much as we should." Austin replied as Holly retuned from the van withequipment. He hooked Austin up with a small black microphone instead of giving him the regular news one instead for convenience sake.

"If you want to leave, you can it could get dangerous." Austin said to Steve. He considered taking the offer but he changed his mind.

"You can't get this done with just you two; I'll help with whatever you need."

"Suit yourself." Austin replied. Holly retuned again with a camera covered in a plastic bag to protect it from the rain and handed it to Steve.

"Here it's already on just hold it and point it at wherever he tells you alright?"

"Got it." Steve replied while trying not to drop the heavy camera.

"This is Austin Murphy reporting live from a rainy San Francisco.

"Right now the main concern is getting these citizens out of the city before the monsters show up." "If you are watching this in New York, Chicago, Cleveland or anywhere east this is the danger that could impact you if these things can't be stopped here.

"We will stay right here for as long as we can until this is over." Austin continued reporting as Steve continues to film the activity of the packed bridge.

"Alright, get these people to the BART stations right away." Dean ordered as the trucks containing citizens drove away. Dean was one of lucky ones to escape LA without getting seriously hurt or killed. Impressed by the soldiers' toughness, Admiral Mason put Dean in charge of the downtown unit which also included three maser tanks which were being flown into the city and were being controlled by the people at the Alcatraz base.

"Wolfpack this is Hollywood, the tanks have now landed in the city waiting for your command over." The radio blurted.

"Copy that Hollywood, put one in the financial district, one by the bay area and one by Chinatown and hold your fire until my command." Dean replied.

"Copy that Wolfpack." Dean entered the passenger's seat of the jeep and the jeep took off.

"Are you sure those things will work in this shit?" The driver Private Alex Tobin asked as rain continued to fall. Dean chuckled.

"I would assume that they would have tested for weather."

"What if we lose contact with Hollywood how will we be able to get these things working?" Tobin asked obviously scared. Dean took out a black box out of his belt.

"This is a remote control for the tanks for just in case that we lose contact, when a tank is in range we use it." Dean replied. The jeep came to a screeching halt when a titanic roar bellowed as the ground vibrated around them.

"What the fuck was that?" Tobin asked but Dean didn't answer but he knew. Serizawa on Alcatraz knew. Austin on the hill knew. It was Godzilla, and it is heading straight towards them.

**Chapter 25**

The bridge was silent with everyone staring at the infinite foggy ocean waiting for the source of the roar to reveal itself. Wendy's grip on Danny tightened and Danielle was praying and it was unlikely that she was the only one doing so. The soldiers were lock and loaded with the maser tanks ready to fire.

"Hollywood, this is the bridge; prepare the tanks to fire on my command!" Sgt. David Hodgson shouted.

"Copy that bridge ready for your command."_ BOOM_! _BOOM_! The rattling bridge had everyone beginning to question the stability of the bridge against Godzilla. The fog parted to reveal the massive behemoth walking slowly towards the bridge.  
"Oh my god." Wendy said in awe. She had seen images of it on the news but seeing the beast in person was something else. Danny had a mile long smile on his face. He couldn't believe that a dinosaur was at his hometown. Godzilla surveyed the area while slowly advancing towards the bridge. The creature was majestic in the way it walked almost peaceful in the way it moved. Both the navy and the bridge held their fire and that was going to remain the case until the civilians were off the bridge. Godzilla was now dangerously close towards the bridge and Officer Mike Shea made the call to evacuate the bridge.

"Alright get these people out of here now!" He blared on the megaphone. All at once the buses cars came to life and sped towards the other side. As Danny's bus was near the end of the bridge, the soldiers and tanks opened fire on the incoming monster. _I hope the dinosaur doesn't destroy my home._ Danny thought as he, his mother, and grandmother escape to the abyss of safety.

"Open Fire!" The tanks and soldiers begin their assault on the monsteras Godzilla screamed in pain. The majestic beast was now full of rage and wiped out the fleet in the front of the bridge with a swing from his titanic tail. Godzilla finally reached the bridge as it was continually bombarded with missiles. The behemoth's hand grabbed the suspension cables and the bridge was now shaking.

"HOLLYWOOD FIRE THE GODDAMN TANKS!" Sgt. Hodgson screamed. The maser tanks came to life and opened fire on the beast. Godzilla recoiled as blood oozed out its neck. The tank's blue lasers continued its assault on Godzilla; the tanks were doing the job.

"We got you, you fucking bastard!" Hodgson shouted over the pouring rain and explosions. Godzilla's eyes are full of hate and anger; it was the monster's turn to attack. The dorsal fins turned blue and Godzilla unleashed his atomic breath; the iconic golden gate bridge was annihilated.

"THE BRIDGE HAS BEEN DESTROYED!" Austin shouted as the heat of the explosion hits him head on. Austin tried to speak but he was too much in awe of the size of Godzilla. _Let the camera tell the story. _Austin thought. Godzilla easily crossed to the other side of the bay area. Steve who was still recording was now soaked and scared shitless and wanted to leave but it was too late. Two fighter jets roared above them heading straight towards the beast. Godzilla snarled at the jets, accepting the challenge. The jets opened fire hitting the monster from several directions. The Leviathan responded by swiping its hands at the jets like a pissed off baby until finally hitting one. The downed jet crashed into one of the boats, turning the bay area into a sea of fire. "The Naval fleet has been destroyed." Austin somberly reported as another explosion rocked the midafternoon, early evening sky. The camera followed the jet which now resembled an small meteor blasted Alcatraz. _I hope nobody was in there. _Steve thought.

"CHECK FOR CASUALTIES!" Admiral Mason shouted over the blaring alarms. The feeling of Déjà vu hit Serizawa, Mason, and Heather. It was like they were transported back on board the _Sunderland_. Serizawa accounted for everyone except for Jerry and the smoking man. "Don't worry about me I think I am okay. Jerry said covered in dust.

"What about your friend?" Serizawa asked. The smoking man wasn't so lucky. His legs were crushed from the debris, blood spewing out of his mouth, eyes wide open. Serizawa checked on him and shook his head.

"He's gone." He said grimly. Jerry was in shock. He had been working with the man for 30 years and it just occurred to him that they barely knew each other except their names but Jerry still felt sad to see his colleague dead on the floor. "Goodbye Bill." He muttered. The body was taken away by some soldiers as Serizawa went up the stairs to a now open to the outside world prison. The rain was coming down but Serizawa ignored the rain over the lumbering Godzilla who let out another roar as he continued his journey towards downtown San Francisco.

"Jesus, that thing just went through our defenses like it was nothing." Private Alex Tobin said while looking the now war torn San Francisco bay.

"Hollywood, this is Wolfpack, do you copy over?" Dean asked into the radio. Static.

"Hollywood took a hit, doubt they will be able to respond." Tobin said mournfully. Godzilla's roar killed Dean's response. The soldiers ran back to their jeep and sped off. They spotted a still maser tank and Dean jumped out of the moving vehicle. Dean took out the black box and turned it on. The tank became active and was now moving. Ahead of the tank buildings crumbled, signaling that Godzilla made landfall. The once lively harbor was now a wasteland as each step from the beast caused destruction. Godzilla was hidden behind a wall of ash and smoke. The tank opened fire on Godzilla who screamed in pain while remaining hidden in the wall of ash. _Where the hell is it? _Dean thought. Godzilla's foot appeared out of the cloud and stepped on the Maser tank.

"TAKE COVER!" Dean shouted. The rest of the beast pierced through the cloud. The Monster's tail swung indistinctly destroying several city blocks. The wind was now picking up from an unusual direction. _About time you showed up, _Dean thought_. _The flying shell came into view with the head sprouting from the top roaring at Godzilla. The shell then sprouted arms, legs, and a tail as it landed as the city was struck by an earthquake which separated the men. Gamera roared into the rainy sky. Godzilla roared back and charged as Gamera charged towards Godzilla. The Colossal beast collided. The monsters threw punches back and forth like an epic prehistoric boxing match. Godzilla went for the jugular with its monstrous jaws but Gamera threw an uppercut at the beast knocking it down. Dean tried to escape the epic earthquake but was engulfed in the now ash covered city as the young soldier lost consciousness, the prehistoric war around him continued.

**Chapter 26**

"Sir you need to look at this right now!" Dr. David Evans shouted. NASA has been tracking the incoming meteor for the past 48 hours.

"What is it?" Dr. Shawn Hunter replied.

"The meteor has pierced the Earth's atmosphere, it has maintain strength and is still heading towards the Pacific. "

"Should we alert those people in California?" Evans asked.

"They have more important things to worry about." Evans attention turned to the TV which showed a hapless reporter with a bummed leg reporting on two gigantic monsters fighting to the death in a city surrounded by fire with the headline that read: _AMERICA UNDER ATTACK._

"How long before it lands?" "Hunter asked.

"20 minutes, on the bright side it will be away from the city." Hunter didn't respond just watched the TV of the doomed city.

**Chapter 27**

The splashing rain woke Dean up from unconsciousness. It was now nightfall with only the random fires around the city keeping the city from total darkness. Dean wandered around not knowing where he was. _If I didn't know any better I would say that I was dead and in hell. _He pondered. He heard a voice calling to him and all at once he remembered where he was. "Lieutenant Singer, I thought you were dead, you missed one hell of a fight." Private Alex Tobin said. Seeing San Francisco nearly destroyed affected Dean more than he thought it would. He was used to the destruction during his time in the Middle East but witnessing it on American Soil was something else.

"It's okay, it probably wasn't as good as their first fight." Dean replied dryly. Tobin was surprised hear Dean in a joking mood in a situation as dire as this. The rain was making Dean's ash and soot covered gear even dirtier as he tries to cough out any dirt inside his lungs.

"Where are they?" Dean asked noticing how quiet it was.

"After they originally went at it, they just disappeared."

"I checked, they didn't leave the city, they are here the question is where?" Tobin said gravely.

"What about the tanks?" Dean asked scanning the area.

"Destroyed except for the one in Chinatown." Dean continued to scan the area and saw an abandoned car almost untouched and he sprinted towards the car.

"Where the hell are you going?" Tobin asked frightened.

"I'm going to the Maser tank, it's our last line of defense and I know how to turn it on." Dean replied while sprinting.

"You take the jeep find any survivors civilian or military and take them to safety. "He demanded.

"Wait, you are going after the tank by yourself?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Tobin asked.

"Jury's out, look these bastards are going to show their ugly faces again and I want to be prepared for them. Dean reasoned as he reached the car. Tobin gave up and left in the jeep. The civilian car was unlocked but Dean needed to hotwire the car to get it going. To say the least the drive was a rough one. From the bumps on the nearly destroyed roadway, trying to see in the darkness along with intense rain was the many roadblocks facing Dean. The maser tank stood out like a sore thumb as Dean exited the car.

"Hollywood this is Wolfpack do you copy?"

"Good to hear from you Wolfpack, we took a hit here." Admiral Mason replied. Dean was relieved to hear the Admiral's voice.

"I'm in Chinatown looking at a Maser tank; can you tell me the status of it over?" There was a brief silence and then Mason responded.

"Uh, Wolfpack do you want the good news or the bad news?" _Now what? _Dean thought.

"Good news sir." He replied.

"The good news is that the tank only needs minor repairs and you should be good to go."

"Bad news?" "We are picking up two signatures heading for your location as we speak." "Singer, I suggest that you forget about that tank and get yourself to safety right now!" Mason demanded. Dean's response was interrupted by Godzilla's roar and froze in fear. The ash parted to reveal the beast in a defense position ready to fight. Gamera roar came from behind Dean as his blood turned cold.

**Chapter 28**

Dean wasn't going to wait the monsters to make the first move and ran for his life without looking back. Behind him Godzilla lunged at Gamera knocking both beasts down and creating an even bigger ash cloud. Dean continued running until he reached the car and drove off. Godzilla was first to its feet. It bellowed at the down beast when Gamera lunged up and its jaws were deep in the neck of Godzilla. Godzilla screamed in pain and tried to free but the more effort it used the tighter the grip. Blood was now oozing out of its neck as the beast was now walking backwards trying to free itself. With each step, entire blocks and buildings were being destroyed at will. Godzilla finally freed itself but not without tearing some of its own flesh off. Before Godzilla can attack, Gamera smashed Godzilla's head with its tail knocking the creature down.

Dean stepped on the brakes as quickly as possible and exited the car. The open road to escape was now covered with collapsed buildings and a downed Godzilla. Needless to say Dean wasn't happy.

"Fuck!"

"Tobin do you copy?"

"Yes I do, good to hear from you sir." Tobin replied. It was getting difficult to hear with the intense rain and Gamera's snarls. Dean picked up the walkie talkie again.

"Where the hell are you guys?" He pleaded.

"I found some of the boys and civies and drove to the ballpark to hole up." He replied.

"I am actually not that far away, I am by the Transamerica Pyramid tower which is still standing but my way to you is blocked off."

"Do you want us to come and get you?" Tobin asked.

"NO, keep the civilians safe I'll find my way to you." He answered. The debris on the road came to life as Godzilla rose up snarling at Gamera, as the turtle snarled back and lunged towards the beast. But this time Godzilla was ready. It ripped the Transamerica Pyramid tower from its foundation and jammed the pointy edge directly at Gamera's chest. The building pierced directly through the chest of the beast and almost made completely through the back. Godzilla pulled the building out as green blood pissed out of the beast as it fell to the ground. Godzilla stepped near the prone Gamera and roared into the night sky victoriously.

**Chapter 29**

"We are still reporting live from what I can see completely destroyed San Francisco.

"Ever since nightfall, it has very difficult to see what is going on other than the obvious, with every step these monsters take, the more our beloved city resembles an war torn city." Austin reports Serizawa had been watching his report from the base at Alcatraz. _The kids actually pretty good Jack. _Serizawa thought with a smile but the smile faded.

"Admiral we only have one signature, we think one of them was killed." The TV monitors showed Godzilla slowly walking around the city. _Did Gojira kill Gamera? _Serizawa thought mournfully.

"It seems that Godzilla is the winner, which means we are in big trouble." Jerry said.

Godzilla knew Gamera wasn't dead. It could sense it. The beast would lightly kick the downed monster just waiting for it to come back to life. Then all of the sudden Godzilla turned his head quickly towards the sky. Something was coming and coming fast. The beast snarled at the object knowing it was hostile. The object flew right past the monsters and the city and crash landed into the ocean. Yellow flashes of lighting were now appearing in the ocean as Godzilla continued to look on. The ocean came to life again this time with something coming out. The waves parted to show more yellow lightning in the raining sky which was now forming an outline of a figure. The lightning was gone but the figure remained. A golden beast with long wings, two feet, two tails, and three heads which resemble the heads of a dragon. The dragon slowly began to move towards downtown San Francisco.

**Chapter 30**

_This can't be happening, not another one._ Austin Murphy thought while staring at the creature as it flew towards the city.

"What are we going to do now with three monsters?" Steve asked behind the camera.

"Nothing, we are going to stay here and pray that they kill each other. " Austin replied quickly.

"I can't believe it, another fucking monster!" Mason shouted. Heather found Serizawa and quietly spoke to him.

"It looks like Ghidorah, the fire dragon." Serizawa nodded. In the 1980s ancient Chinese scriptures were discovered proclaiming the existence of Ghidorah.

"Doctor I assume you know the name of this damn thing?" Mason asked.

"It doesn't matter what the name is, it matters if Gojira can kill it."

Ghidorah landed in which was once San Francisco with force.

"What the fuck is that?" Dean asked as the three headed dragon roared which resembled a cackle at Godzilla.

"Sir, another monster landed in the city." Tobin said.

"I noticed, I am going to hole up until this is over." Godzilla roared back a Ghidorah as if introducing itself. All three heads opened their mouth as yellow lightning came out and struck Godzilla, knocking it down. The Dragon took off again this time landing on Godzilla. The assault continued as which each stomped, the more Godzilla's bones weakened and some broken with blood coming out of its mouth because of the internal bleeding. Before another stomp, Ghidorah was it with a fire ball, knocking the dragon down. Godzilla finally rose to its feet to see Gamera standing. It was obvious that Gamera was working on adrenaline with the multiple scars and the huge hole in its chest. Godzilla glared at the injured monster but did not attack. Instead Gamera charged at Ghidorah, locking its jaws on the neck of the left head of the dragon. Godzilla joined in and locked its jaws on the neck of the right head. Blood came oozing out of both necks as the creature screamed in pain. The free head shot lighting at Godzilla freeing the head. The middle head tried to attack Gamera but the beast let go before being attacked. Ghidorah took the chance and flew away. Gamera roared and took off after the dragon. Godzilla and Dean looked on as the sky became filled with yellow lighting and red fireballs. It was as if two gods were fighting to the death. Gamera fought with everything that it had but its injuries were too much. A bolt of Ghidorah's lightning struck and tore the shell in half. Gamera was now in free fall until it crash landed onto Treasure Island killing the monster instantly. Ghidorah turned its attention to Godzilla and dived at the monster. Unfortunately for the dragon, Godzilla was ready. Its fins turned blue and unleashed its atomic breath at the incoming beast. Ghidorah was completely engulfed in flame and was wiped from the face of the Earth. Godzilla roared into the night sky victoriously. With the help of the fallen Gamera, Ghidorah was no more. Godzilla has won.

**Chapter 31**

The rain finally ended before dawn and in a couple of hours the sun was up. By then everything had calm down. Godzilla retreated to the ocean with no incident and has not been seen since. The city was completely destroyed god only knew how long it would take for the city to come back from this. Austin didn't care about any of this he'd been away from his family for too long and needed to see them. Steve was long gone; Austin didn't try to stop him from leaving. He gave the camera to Al Holly for him to edit the footage in case of a bigger report. He was now on a bus heading toward the Oakland coliseum knowing if his family made it out of the city, that's where they would be. At nine AM he made it to the coliseum and searched everywhere even with his bummed leg preventing him from running around.

"Hey there Mr. Big shot reporter." An angelic voice said behind him. Wendy was standing there with tears in her eyes and a sexy smile. She saw his leg and the smile became a concerned look.

"Mr. Big shot hurt his leg can he get a kiss?" The smile returned and she ran towards him and they embraced. Danny and his grandmother soon followed.

"I thought you would be on the scene reporting." Danielle said.

"I've seen enough, I'll leave it to the real big shots." His mother hugged him as tight as she could.

"Your father would be proud." She said with pride. _Yeah I guess he would be. _He thought as he limped into the coliseum with his family.

Dean was actually able to get some sleep after Godzilla left. He woke up at dawn and helped trapped civilians until noon. He found Alex Tobin eating a sandwich and decided to join him. Tobin threw him a sandwich and Dean took a huge bite.

"Holy shit this is a good sandwich." Dean said with a mouthful of food. Tobin burst into laughter.

"For a man who was in the middle of a monster fight, you seem calm." Tobin said.

"Honestly I'm just trying to piece things together."

"Like why did Godzilla and Gamera team up and fight that dragon thing?"

"God only knows." Tobin replied. He took out a flask and drank out of it. He offered the rest to Dean.

"To survival." Dean toasted and drank the rest. Tobin chuckled and got up.

"Let's go find some survivors." He said as the two men got up to help out the rescue crew.

Serizawa was still trying to figure out how he was lucky to survive not only on the _Sunderland_ but also Alcatraz which was hit by a jet and was partially affected by the Treasure Island explosion. He was relieved that it was over but saddened over Gamera's death. It was now midafternoon in what was once San Francisco and Serizawa hoped to never see this type of destruction again.

"There is still no sign of Godzilla." Heather said with Mason and Jerry behind her.

"They should worry about the clean-up especially with two monster corpses in the area.

"Doctor, this Godzilla has killed a guardian creature, shouldn't we be concerned?" Mason asked.

"He also helped the guardian kill the invading monster, that's got to mean something. Jerry replied. Serizawa nodded.

"Some ancient readings have a legend saying when a guardian is killed, another one rises."

"Making Godzilla a guardian?" Heather asked.

"If the legend is true." Serizawa said.

"How will we know if it is true?" Mason asked.

"Only time will tell." Serizawa replied looking out into the infinite ocean.

**Copyrights**

Godzilla and King Ghidorah are owned and created by Toho Co., Ltd

Gamera Owned by Kadokawa Pictures


End file.
